1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a child car seat or child restraint system (CRS) for use in an automobile and, more particularly, to self-adjusting and automatically installing a CRS.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous industry and government guidance documents and standards recommend proper constraints for CRS installation. Aside from CRS manufacturer datasheets, pertinent information regarding standards and guidance can be found in three National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) reports, entitled, “Driver mistakes when installing child seats”, “Misuse of Child Restraints”, and “Child Restraint Use Survey: LATCH Use and Misuse”. Also, FMVSS213 and 225 standards include testing and crashworthiness requirements for a CRS.
In addition, Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards state that after the CRS undergoes crash impact testing, the angle between the CRS's back support surface for the child and the vertical should not exceed 70 degrees. In order to minimize this angle of travel after crash impact and to prevent separation of the child from the CRS, manufacturers state that when installing a CRS in the rear-facing position, the child seat should be reclined at least 30 degrees from vertical and up to 45 degrees from vertical when the car is parked on a level surface. Because vehicle seats are at varying angles, it has become standard for most child restraint manufacturers to provide a means to level the child restraint seat in relation to the vehicle seat angle, in order to achieve this optimal CRS seat back angle range. Existing devices for leveling include mechanical legs, screw mechanisms, levers, spacers, platforms, and other non-automated means. All of these devices are hand actuated. There have also been a few limited attempts at a motorized CRS recliner. In relaying the angle of the seat to the user, there are numerous mechanical devices currently in use, including bubble floats, rolling balls, and other sight windows or pendulum indicators. Some electro-mechanical based angle feedback indicators are also currently in existence.
Modern child restraint systems can be connected to the vehicle by the vehicle seat belt or by the Lower Anchors and Tethers for CHildren (LATCH) system, which is integrated with the CRS, having specialized connectors and belts. It is required that either the LATCH system belt or the vehicle seat belt connect the CRS tight enough that it cannot move more than one inch side to side and front to back in relation to the vehicle seat to which it is attached. Many manufacturers use a simple belt cinch, while others rely on cranks and lever arms, or other mechanical means to assist a user in tightening. There are even a few devices that use motor actuated mechanisms to tighten the belt. As for determination of torque, there have been mechanical devices described, but only a few electro-mechanical means of feedback.
Feedback of the CRS infant carrier seat to its base and then to the vehicle have also been disclosed, however, the manner in which this connection has been determined has not been in the CRS latches themselves, but in the vehicle or infant carrier seat housing and also in the vehicle seat belt or latch anchor points.
A 2009 NHTSA study entitled Drivers' Mistakes When Installing Child Seats (DOT HS 811 234) mentioned that approximately 73% of child restraints were installed incorrectly. It also states that in 72% of these installs, the user assumed that they had correctly installed the CRS, while in fact it was wrong.
Accordingly, a need exists for a CRS installation system that can be more effectively achieved by automation, with less user error/inconvenience and greater safety.